


Here's to New Experiences

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [10]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Role Reversal, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, two on one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth wants to try being assertive in bed, and Ike and Meta Knight aren't too upset about it. But will they be agreeable to touching each other for a change?





	Here's to New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> After writing that last drabble, I got in the mood to do some pointless smut. I began to get a little curious - what would it be like to write about Ike and Meta Knight touching each other? Well, I found out. And I'm... kinda pleased with it, to tell you the truth. I can honestly say I'm a bit proud of this one, so enjoy!

“Why is it always me?”

This question comes at the end of a long, sweaty makeout session. Ike glances over at Marth, and the prince asks again, “Why am I always the focus when we’re intimate with each other?”

Ike quirks his eyebrow. “I dunno. Aren’t you sort of the cream in our cookie?”

“The… I beg pardon?” Marth frowns.

“You know, those little cookies that have two cookie parts and cream in the middle,” Ike says, sandwiching his hands together for emphasis. “You’re like the cream, and Meta Knight an’ me are like the cookies.”

Marth blushes slightly and looks back up at the ceiling. “I… suppose you could put it that way. So, why am I always the… cream?”

Ike grins at the euphemism that Marth didn’t mean to make. “I dunno,” he says again. “Meta, thoughts?”

Meta Knight doesn’t answer for a moment. He’s still lying with his mask off, his eyes closed peacefully. Ike thinks he may have fallen asleep, but then a deep rumbling voice says, “I suppose that’s simply the way it turned out. After all, you are the submissive party in all of this.” Marth’s face reddens even more, and he nudges Meta Knight harshly with his foot. “It’s not a bad thing,” Meta Knight says calmly. “Simply a fact.”

“Makes sense to me,” Ike shrugs. “There you go, Marth.”

“But why does it have to be that way?” Marth sits up, his open shirt falling closed again. “Why can’t one of you be the cream for a change?”

Ice blue and starlight yellow turn towards him, with no comment.

“I mean, why can’t I join one of you in pleasuring the other? We don’t need to go as far as penetrative intercourse,” he adds hastily. He knows there’s no way that either of his lovers would bottom, even for him. That just isn’t their thing, and he’s fine with that. But dammit, he wants to feel some sense of control, here.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Meta Knight says, glancing at Ike as if considering what it would be like to touch the other man.

Ike just shrugs. “If you want,” he says. “I guess I can volunteer to go first.”

“Good!” Marth leaps to his knees suddenly, taking Ike off guard. They haven’t gone very far today, and all three are ready to get going again. Marth leans down and takes Ike’s half-hard cock in his hand. Stroking it gently, he coaxes it to grow and licks the tip lightly. Ike groans, letting his head fall back, until another hand on his stomach makes his eyelids fly open. Meta Knight has joined the fray now, and it’s a very strange change of pace.

“Relax,” Meta Knight commands. He’s much less gentle with Ike than he is with Marth, and Ike is almost grateful for that. He’s not comfortable with being treated softly. He closes his eyes again, and gradually submits to the odd feeling of leathery skin sliding along his abdomen. This is happening much more quickly than he thought it would, but Marth is obviously eager to please. He takes Ike’s member into his mouth, and hums around him. A shiver makes its way up Ike’s spine. He always said the prince was far too good at blow jobs.

As Marth works more of Ike into his throat, Meta Knight reaches down to cup Ike’s balls. Meta Knight doesn’t have these accoutrements, but he knows how to touch them from his moments with Marth. Ike lets out a strangled little moan, and the knight works his hand gently, massaging just hard enough to elicit a response, almost teasing the younger swordsman.

Working as a team, Marth and Meta Knight slowly make their way up Ike’s body. Ike is already bucking his hips as Marth lets his cock slide from his mouth, trailing a bit of saliva and precum. Ike’s frustrated grunt is ignored, and his hips are held down by a firm grip from both sides. Marth lays next to him, while Meta Knight sits atop him. An infuriating smirk is on the knight’s face, and Ike glares at him – he knows that Ike knows that he’s deliberately preventing the indigo-haired warrior from touching himself.

Marth’s hot breath ghosts across Ike’s ear, a brief warning before he’s fully assaulted with teeth and lips and tongue. The reversal of the usual pattern, foreplay coming after the stimulation to his groin, is driving him mad. “Patience,” Marth breathes, pressing up against him even harder, his slim fingers tracing across Ike’s clenched jawline.

“You’re an ass,” Ike’s voice is rough with lust. Marth just laughs softly, reaching down with his other hand to pinch at a nipple. The damn little tempter…

Meta Knight’s hands are moving up Ike’s chest, rubbing in all the right places. Ike’s glare is turned towards him again. “And you’re an ass, too,” he says.

“So, you’re going to deny that it feels good?”

He has him there. Ike forces his eyes shut again, gritting his teeth as he tries to bear their ministrations. It’s a losing battle, but he’s putting up a valiant effort. He even bites his lip, nearly piercing his own skin, to keep a very unmanly squeak inside when Marth’s hot mouth reaches his chest and Meta Knight’s hands roam back down to his crotch.

Slowly, agonizingly, Marth meanders down Ike’s torso, licking and nipping as he goes. Ike’s panting now, earnestly begging them to just fucking DO something instead of teasing him like this. Looking at each other over a bobbing, reddened member, Marth and Meta Knight know that they won’t give in to Ike’s urgent groans. They smirk at each other, and Marth goes down on Ike once more, this time allowing Ike to thrust up into his mouth with more force than before. Meta Knight grips the younger man’s sac again, harder this time, earning a yelp from Ike that sounds pleased nonetheless.

It’s a sticky situation that Ike soon finds himself in. Sweat now coats his body as Marth works on his cock, and Meta Knight begins to work up and down his thighs. Suddenly, a new pressure between his legs makes him prop up on his elbows. Meta Knight has his hand down there, and he’s doing something to Ike’s backside. Ike wants to protest, but he’s too horny to really follow through. He falls back as a slick popping sensation announces that Marth has opened his throat to him.

The pressure at his back entrance increases. Marth’s fingers add to the feeling, probing and sliding up and down without actually going inside. This is like nothing he has ever experienced before, and he shudders as his orgasm takes hold without warning. All he can do is grip the back of Marth’s head, his fingers digging into the prince’s scalp. He actually cries out at the feeling, unleashing a torrent down Marth’s throat. Meta Knight is still gripping him, and Ike can feel himself pulsing in the knight’s hand. Marth’s soft lips slide up his shaft carefully, the wet seal ensuring that not a drop is spilled as the prince comes up and off of Ike, swallowing Ike’s entire load and looking at him in the lewdest way.

Ike is still trembling all over, his breath hissing between clenched teeth, as his two lovers pull away from him. Marth settles at his side, and Meta Knight sits next to him. Even the ick factor of tasting his own semen can’t stop Ike from kissing Marth. He needs to occupy his mouth before he loses all sense and begs them for another round.

Marth rests against Ike’s broad chest, his fingers tracing a pattern across his muscles. “That was really something,” he says quietly. “Thank you, Ike.”

“Mm-hn.” That’s all Ike can manage at the moment. He’s not entirely sure that his eyes aren’t crossed, from how blurry his vision seems to have become.

“Once you’re rested up, I believe it’s Sir Meta Knight’s turn,” Marth says, glancing at the star warrior.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Meta Knight says, reaching for his mask. Marth intercepts him, though, holding a large mitten-like hand in his slender one.

“You don’t trust us?” he asks. “Or are you going to just ignore that?” His eyes drift downward, and Meta Knight realizes – with something of a shock – that his own cock has emerged from its protective sheathe. He’s already hard. He may have been hard for a while now. Perhaps tending to Ike was more arousing than he thought it would be.

Meta Knight considers the situation for a moment. He has never, in all of his thousands of years of life, been in a submissive position to anyone – especially in bed. On the other hand, he’s never been as close to anyone as he is to Marth and Ike. They are, in every sense, his lovers. The three of them have shared things that Meta Knight would never dream of sharing with anyone else. He trusts them absolutely.

So why does the thought of lying back for them make him nervous?

The question of his physical capability to handle penetration isn’t really a factor here. He has no entrance for them to engage, in any case. But just lying down and letting them do what they wanted with him? He isn’t sure he could relax enough to enjoy such a thing.

“We can always stop if you don’t like it,” Marth says encouragingly.

Meta Knight looks at both of them, so young and hopeful. Marth in particular is eager to prove he can give as well as he gets. With a small sigh, Meta Knight rolls onto his back and lets his limbs fall to the sides.

“Thank you,” Marth says, and leans over so he can kiss Meta Knight. The knight can taste Ike on the prince’s lips, and he’s not sure, but he thinks it isn’t as bad as he was expecting. Then Ike moves around to his other side, and things get more uncomfortable – until rough fingers take his cock in hand.

He manages to suppress a grunt, but only barely. Ike moves his hand up and down, and there’s a kind of fascination in the human’s eyes that almost makes Meta Knight smile. Ike has never, ever touched him like this before. The feeling of a human penis is something Meta Knight knows well, but Ike has never really gotten acquainted with Meta Knight’s. He squeezes experimentally, marveling at how leathery it feels. He almost – ALMOST – wants to lick it but keeps his tongue in his mouth. He’s not quite ready for that step, yet.

As far as Ike can guess, Meta Knight doesn’t have any erogenous zones. Marth knows better, though. Before alighting on Meta Knight’s dick, he reaches around and probes the twin bumps at the puffball’s back. A groan from the round warrior is encouraging, and Marth explores further, coaxing batlike wings from their hiding place. They grow with a soft sliding sound as bone extends and leathery skin unfurls, and Marth gets to work as soon as they’re revealed.

Ike keeps at Meta Knight’s cock while Marth runs his hands up and down Meta Knight’s wings. The knight can only growl in restrained pleasure as the two humans take his senses hostage. There’s no pretense now; this feels good. This feels great, in fact, and Meta Knight vaguely wonders if he can enjoy this without letting on that he’s surrendered completely. Judging by the smirk on the prince’s face, it’s not likely.

Marth leans over, and his warm, wet mouth engulfs the top joint of one wing, at the base of the sharp claw. Meta Knight groans now, willing his body to remain still. Ike is still jerking him off, and he wants to start thrusting into the younger warrior’s hand. He keeps himself in check, though, and manages to bite back a full-on moan as Marth licks a trail down one of the sensitive digits of his left wing.

The prince isn’t satisfied with this, though. He knows very well that Meta Knight is holding back, and he wants to see him lose some of his self-control. He begins nipping at the tip of one wing while his hand moves to Meta Knight’s belly, rubbing gently as he makes his way down to where Ike is stroking. Ike changes his pace, going a little faster and a little rougher, spitting on his hands to allow for better lubrication. This is almost enough to push Meta Knight over the edge, but that’s not what Marth wants. He wants the knight to lose it first.

Waves of pleasure roll through Meta Knight’s body, and he has to bite his tongue to keep back another groan. A growl starts up, deep in his chest, and comes out as a sudden shout when Marth’s fingers, slicked with Ike’s saliva, find their way into the folds of his cock sheathe. His eyes clenched shut now, his sharp teeth bared like a wild animal’s, Meta Knight begins to rock his body to the rhythm of their stroking. Ike has caught on to Marth’s trick with his wings and is now fingering the right one as his other hand goes faster and faster up and down Meta Knight’s shaft.

The temptation to try out something else is too much for Ike, and it proves to be Meta Knight’s undoing. The blue-haired swordsmen end up facing each other over Meta Knight’s member, and Ike takes courage from Marth’s pink tongue darting around the head. He, too, pushes his tongue out, and tastes Meta Knight hesitantly. With both of the humans licking at him, both of them touching his wings, Meta Knight comes with tremendous force, taking the other two by surprise when he actually shouts, “FUCK!”

Ike isn’t curious enough to catch any of Meta Knight’s seed, but he doesn’t have to be. Marth is at the ready and captures the twitching head between his lips just before a rush of fluid can splatter them both. As with Ike, Marth swallows all of it. He loves this part and is almost protective of his right to swallow any and all ejaculate produced by either of his lovers. Ike just sits back, enthralled by the way Meta Knight’s wings twitch and flex against the mattress.

Finally, Meta Knight is spent. He almost visibly deflates, his eyes closed tightly and his round body pulsing all over. Marth sprawls onto the space left by Meta Knight’s retreating wings and wraps his arms around the knight, kissing the side of his face contentedly. Ike sprawls on Meta Knight’s other side, looking up at the ceiling in a kind of daze.

“Alright,” Meta Knight says at length, his voice carefully composed but still betraying a bit of a quaver. “We can now cross that off of our list. Was it to your satisfaction, Your Highness?”

Marth smiles, nuzzling into Meta Knight. “Mm-hm. What about you two?”

Ike smirks. “I guess I don’t mind doing that again. Any of it.”

“We’ll see,” Meta Knight says, but he knows he’ll agree to it again. Even an old dog can learn new tricks.

“Good,” Marth sighs and closes his eyes. “I really enjoyed it. Not that I don’t love it when you focus on me, but sometimes I feel a little stifled.”

“I’m glad you got that out of your system,” Meta Knight says, “because next time, we’re going to introduce you to number 203.”

Ike and Marth both look at him, confused. “Number 203?”

“From that book,” Meta Knight says patiently. When he gets no response, he adds, “There was a certain book, which I believe ended up being torn apart in the battle to possess it…”

“That sex book?” Ike asks, propping up on his elbow. “What about it? Which one was that?”

“I’m afraid I don’t recall, either,” Marth says.

“Its index name was, I believe, ‘Fuck-Oral Sandwich’,” Meta Knight says, his eyes still closed, and he can almost hear the gears in Ike’s head turning.

“Oh!” the swordsman says. “OH! That! Hehe, yeah, I remember!”

Marth honestly has no idea what they’re talking about, and he says so.

“Let’s just leave that for now,” Meta Knight says. “We’ve tried plenty of new things today. We’ll return to that at a later time.”

Ike nuzzles a little closer to Meta Knight – not cuddling him, per se, but not making any effort to stay away from him. He would be lying if he said this experience hasn’t made him feel closer to his fellow warrior; and thinking about introducing Marth to his first rim job (which Marth had absolutely refused before) makes him feel like a fellow conspirator with the knight.

A mild smirk on his face, Ike closes his eyes, thinking, “Here’s to new experiences.”


End file.
